


The rose between the war

by Darkwaterrose



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Tommy Shelby, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Alfie Solomons, Top/Bottom original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwaterrose/pseuds/Darkwaterrose
Summary: Everybody knew the war in London was between the italians and the jews. But a few knew that there was a third gang that had an influence in this war. Tommy Shelby wasn’t expecting this, but he soon was going to meet this ”other gang“.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Before the peaky blinders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you like this. At first this was supposed to be a reader and Tommy/Alfie kind of fic but than I thought to make a character in which you could see yourself. Also english its not my first language so there are probably going to be a lot of mistakes.(sorry😬)

Everyone knew the war in London was between the italians and the jews, but a few knew that there was a another gang in the city. Rose St. Johns was the leader of the third most powerful gang in London, her gang was different from the other because she had people from everywhere, immigrants that came to London and needed work she would accept them in her winery which was the biggest on London and the best one, she herself was from Parsi and she had a secret wine recipe from her grandfather that showed how to make the best wine in London and would even include itself at the best wines of Europe. So she had created an empire for herself, of course she wasn't always alone before the war she had started this business with her older brother Enzo who also was known for being a good man and helping those in need. He was also the one who had started the gang by having a lot of people who would offer to work or protect them with their life, just because they felt like they owed them for their favors. And years later after their business had grown and they had made a name of them self, the war had started and had taken Enzo away from where he had never came back, leaving Rose all alone, since than Rose had dedicated all her life to her business which of course was hard for a women at those time but she had managed to earn a special place on the business life and on the dark side of London. People respected her for her power and for her success, among those people there was Darby Sabini and Alfie Solomons the two leaders of the rival gangs who had started the war in London between each other, and both of them were connected with her through business, and thats why she had chosen not to be involved in the war but had only take her parts of territory and kept herself out, non of them ever even thought to attack her but they had tried to seduce her to be part of their side which she had never fallen for and had kept her partnership with both of them as professional as she could. 

For a while there was a comforting peace in London with either of the italians or the jews fighting, of course the war wasn't over it was just a truce between them not to fight because the war was becoming bad for business, personally this helped Rose a lot, now she didn’t have to go with an army of men to meet her business partners. Now she would meet her partner’s and discus business with them without any worries, but that peace it seemed that was soon to come to an end when another gang from Birmingham had come to join the war. Rose had heard from her men’s that this three brothers had attack one of Sabini’s clubs and that Alfie Solomons had requested to meet with them, of course Rose needed to know more about this so she had decided to go and pay a little visit to Sabini and learn more about those Peaky Blinders or however they called themselves.


	2. Getting to know Tommy Shelby

It was a rainy day in London nothing unusual, but this didn't mean this wasn’t going to be a good day and actually Rose really liked rainy days she would prefer to stay at home and read a book or work from her warm office. But today she had to go and meet Sabini to discuss their monthly payments and also she wanted to learn more about the gang that had attacked him last night. She got dressed with a beautiful green dress that showed her hazel eyes fixed her natural curly hair and finished with a light make up, she was a beautiful young woman who didn't give to much importance to her looks she believed in simply and classy look was enough to show her beauty. She put her small gun in her stocking, she knew that there wasn't need for it but it had become a habit to always have your gun with you, maybe thats what made her more of a gangster than a business lady. She called her driver and went to Sabini’s club where he was waiting for her, usually they would have dinner in his best table at his club but giving the circumstances of the few nights before accident he was going to meet her at his boxing ring, he had set up a nice table with tow candles that looked like this was a romantic date but she knew that Sabini just had style when it came to this stuff. They sat there and started to have dinner and discuss how the wine was requested so much from the costumers.  
“The food is amazing Darby, your cooks have outdone themselves with this”, said Rose as she cleaned her mouth, it was true there wasn't any better cook in London better than Sabini’s cook.  
“Yes its true but it wouldn’t be this wonderful if it wasn’t for your wine, people love it and they are asking everyday about more” said Sabin with a smile in his face, he always was a flirt but Rose never showed any sign of any interest on him more than a business partner.  
“Im really happy that your clients love my wine, but it seems that you have been having some other problems lately?” Asked Rose trying not to sound too curious.  
“You mean the gypsy problem, yea thats nothing to worry about just a bunch of fuckers who came here to show off themselves, but I took care of that” said Sabini showing his authority.  
“What did they do except fighting your cousins?” Asked Rose also showing that she had knowledge of the events.  
“I heard that the fucking jew had offered them a meeting so they probably were going to join the war being part with the jews, but I took care of them my self I went with my mans and gave a lesson to that leader of them and a little ride to their sister, so I don’t think that they will be a problem.” Explained Sabini.  
“Did you kill them” Rose asked, she was a little angry about his method of punishing the sister for her brother’s behavior but than their world was a dark place.  
“No I couldn’t, the copers showed up and the sister had a gun and saved herself, but that’s not a problem the time will come and I’ll finish what I have started.” Continued Sabini. After a while of talking their meeting came to an end, and Rose left to go back at her winery later that day she had another meeting with her other business partner.


	3. Rum and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie and Rose have been kind of dating in secret for a while now, but it has been very difficult for them being who they are, they get to see each other only on business meeting and on secret weekend dates at Alfies house.

Alfie was leaving early today from bakery, he was just talking with Olly about if he got him everything that he needed for tonight and was leaving his last tips to him so he could look after the bakery for the weekend as he was gonne, Olly was he’s most trusted man and he was the only one who knew most about Alfies privet life. Alfie greeted him than took the things and went straight home, so he could start his preparation.  
Rose after the meeting with Sabini went back at the winery so she could fix the work for the weekend and leave early today so she could go home and get ready for tonight. When she went there she fixed all the documents and made sure that Alex her assistant, who she trusted with her own life would close the winery and take care for the weekend as she was gone and to call her if anything happened. She went home and took a bath, it had been a while since she had seen Alfie they had keep canceling their dates for business reasons and only had seen him twice this month and those had been business meetings which they had only discussed work. She fixed her hair and wore a white dress and put on her favorite pearls even though she knew Alfie was more of a gold person. After she called one of her drivers, who she trusted and who left her at Alfies house, the driver had been Enzos best friend so everytime he would sent her there he would give her a little talk even though she was the boss, of course Rose didn’t mind and respected her drivers advice. She went at the door and knocked and while waiting for Alfie she realized that she was actually really tired from working for weeks without breaks, she knew she needed this, she needed to see Alfie and be with him, the moment Alfie opened the door Rose jumped in to his arms and stole a hungry kiss.  
“Evening love, I have missed you too” said Alfie as he was holding her and broke the kiss to see his beautiful rose. They entered inside, Alfie took of Roses coat and she went straight at the dining room where was a beautiful arranged table for two, Alfie was really good at this and he had made a really warm ambient, Rose turned at him and gave another kiss, she hadn’t realized how much she had missed him.  
“Thank you for convincing me to come, I really needed this” she said after kissing him and siting down on the table facing him.  
“I know love, we all need a rest from the bullshit that is happening out there” continued Alfie as he served the steak he had prepared, he poured some wine on Roses glass and sat down in front of her, they continued their night talking about business and how tiring has been those past weeks and how much they had missed each other, Alfie really wanted to offer to marry Rose and to see her everyday without needing to hide. They had known each other for a long time since she was a little girl and he was a young lad, back then he was a friend with her brother Enzo and had been to war with him he was there when he was dying, he had asked of him to look after Rose when he’d go back home, and since he had been back their relationship had become much closer but than the fight with Sabini had started and Alfie couldn’t risk Roses life or position by involving her in this mess. As they talked the conversation went about London and stuff when Alfie mentioned that there was a new gang that was coming in London.  
“Yes, I have heard about those peaky blinders brothers that attacked Sabini’s club. Did you meet them, Sabini said that he had fixed that problem” asked Rose curiously.  
“Yea I met their leader. Tommy Shelby, the man came alone and looked awful they had really fixed him” said Alfie smiling with irony.  
“Really? Was he that bad, what was he offering or what did he want?” Rose asked all the questions she had been holding inside her head for a while now.  
“Slow down love I didn't know you were this interested on them, maybe they should have come to make a deal with you instead” Alfie loved teasing her.  
“No, its not that, its just i was surprised by their guts to come here and attack Sabini” answered Rose.  
“Well, he is an ambitious man, love. And a smart one also, he came with big words.”  
“And what dose this Tommy Shelby want,” asked Rose again.  
“He offered business relationship and men that can help me on the war” continued Alfie.  
“And what was he like,” now she opened another subject, her mens had informed about them being gypsies and that Tommy Shelby had started his fame by betraying Billy Kimber and killing him, they had also told her that the brothers were really handsome but Tommy was known as the lady man.  
“Hahaha I know what you want to know, well, Im not gonna lie I haven’t ever see a man look so good while looking so broken, it was this moment when blood came from his nose,” said Alfie while pointing at his upper lips. “He didn’t react until it touched his lip and Rose love, I have no idea how I held myself from taking him right there.” Alfie gave Rose the answer she had wanted to hear, now she was even more curious about this Tommy Shelby first attack Sabini now impress Alfie which was hard because Alfie would rearly admit that he liked somebody. Who was this man that broke Sabin and bewitched Alfie.  
“Now you have made me even more curious, I want to meet this man. Do you think he knows me?” Asked Rose.  
“Of course he knows you, because I told him about you, I told him that if you want to join the war than you should know all the parts of the war.” Alfie was explaining in amusement.  
“But Im not exactly part of the war, I just have my territories, I don't think he would be interested.” Rose knew that Alfie knew that but it seems like he is planning something else.  
“Yes, thats true but Tommy needs friends here, of any kind so even peace makers like you are useful to him, so I believe he will call you in a few days” said Alfie he was getting bored of all this Tommy talk, so he got up and started to clean the table, Rose started to help him seeing that Alfie didn’t want to be bothered any more. They took all the dishes at the kitchen and while Rose was trying to clean those plates Alfie came from behind her, grabbing her with his hands to a hug which continued with kisses from behind of her neck to her chicks, Rose was melting from his embrace she turned around to kiss him. They continued kissing as Alfie started to lower his hands from her hips going down until he grabs her like a little child, he carries Rose to the bedroom which was in the second floor he knew that he's back was going to hate him for this but it was worth it even though Rose felt lighter than before and that means she wasn't looking after herself, this was a subject that Alfie would defiantly discuss in the morning but for now he was busy with pleasing her. He laid her slowly to the bed as he got of his shirt he got on top of her and continued kissing, after a little while Rose through Alfie on the other side of the bed and got on top of him she liked showing a little dominance she got off her dress and while Alfie was still half dressed she was already on her lingering she went down to kiss him shorter this time as she went slowly lower to his neck leaving hickies on his neck and lower to his chest after exploring his body Roses hands went lower to his pant where she started undoing them but Alfie took back his leading part and got Rose under him again. He continued doing the same sucking and kissing the hickies he would leave while going down to her chest than stomach, he slowly took off her panties continuing the kiss and going every time lower and lower until he was at the point, where he started to lick going round and slow getting to the sensitive parts, while Rose was shivering and moaning from the pleasure with her hands on Alfies head holding with her fingers lightly to his hair, Rose bit her lip as trying to hold herself but Alfie was making this so hard, he continued licking until he saw that she was ready so he took his pants off and slowly put his cock inside her, he couldn’t wait any more at least not when Rose was looking like this, looking so vulnerable. He kissed her while going with a slow rhythm hitting exactly the sensitive spot that was making Rose feel so good, as they kissed Alfie started to go faster until he couldn’t handle any more so he surrendered himself to his desire and after a lot of howling and groaning he came inside her. They were both feeling full and yet so relieved, Alfie laid next to Rose getting more comfortable as she took the covers and put it through Alfie and her, she snuggled into his arms and rested her head into his chest while Alfie was holding her and playing with her hair, they felt immediately on sleep, both of them being very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter adn that you are enjoying this fic. Also for the role of Rose I have imagined Natalie Dormer but if you think this as a reader or if you would like someone other on the role of Rose than just ignore the description :).


	4. The famous Tommy Shelby

The weekend went as if it were just a few hours, but Alfie and Rose made most of it, even though they tried to make other activities like reading or baking a cake they ended up having sex in front of the fireplace and in kitchen. Although they managed to bake the cake which was delicious. The Sunday evening they spent their last moments with each other cuddling on the sofa, later that day Rose had to leave and go home she kissed Alfie goodbye and left with her driver who had come to pick her up.

The Monday morning she went to work, ready to start the day and deal with her businesses. Rose went and checked the workers at the vineyard and see how the harvesting was going, later she went back at her office and had to attend a few meetings than started to deal with all the paperwork work that needed to be finished by the end of the day. As she was working Alex came and let her know that there was a man who wanted to meet her.  
“He says his name is Shelby, Tommy Shelby and he wants to talk business with you. Should I let him in?” Alex knew about who he was talking, but he needed to ask Rose if she wanted to see him.  
“Sure, let mr Shelby in.” Rose said without getting her head up from her papers.  
Tommy entered the office, on the desk work was siting a beautiful young women she was focused on some paper without giving to much attention to the man that entered, the moment he came in he was attracted by her energy like she would understand him better than any one else, he was feeling something different that he hasn’t felt for anyone in a long time.  
“Come mr Shelby, Rose St. John its nice to finally meet you.” Rose shakes hands with the man, Alfie and her mens were right he was handsome, but not just in looks he also looked so mysterious and like he made every step with a strategy.  
“You have heard of me? Than I believe you may know why I have come here?” Tommy sat on one of the seats that was near the front of Roses desk.  
“I’ll assume that you want to make a deal, that will help you have a better position on the war you got yourself involved.” Rose had left her papers and was paying attention to the man she was facing studying every move he made.  
“But Im afraid that your journey to see me has been a waist because I have no part in that fight they so call it a “war”.  
“Maybe its better if I ask you. Why have you come here?” Rose was expecting the answer she had been thinking since the first time she had hared his name.  
“You have a point, but I do not want to make a war deal with you, I know that you are not part of this war and thats why I also learned so late of you, what I want form you is a business deal. Im offering you that I want your wine in my pubs on Birmingham and you to be part on my trading business which Im gonna start with America. I know that your wine is famous in London and most country's of Europe.” Tommy showed his idea to Rose. But Rose could see that there was more to the man than those words.  
“Yes, very good offer, but you still haven’t answered my question mr Shelby. Why are you here? And I don’t mean just here at my winery, but here in London, in this war, why?”   
“Miss St. Johns if you have heard of me than you should know that Im at just at the beginning of building my business, different from you that you have already created an empire of your business. What I want is to be like you to have power and success, to have a better place in today’s society.” Rose was expecting this answer but what surprised her was his honesty, it was rear to meet honest people and specially in their world.  
“So miss st. Johns will you expect my offer?” Now was Tommy who was expecting an honest answer.  
“Mr Shelby your offer is very generous, but if I accept it, I get myself involved in this war and I betray Sabini who is more of a friend to me than you know, not to mention that my territories are really near with him so that would put me and my people in a great danger.”  
“If you need men, I’ll find you men.” Tommy interrupted.  
“No thank you, I have enough people to fight for me. This is a big decision, I will think about it and I will let you know.” Rose needed time to make the right choice and to see how things would go.  
“Than I will leave my number to your secretary, and I will wait your call.” Tommy got up to say goodbye and with a little smile he didn’t show to a lot of people.  
“It was nice meeting you miss Rose.”  
“It was a pleasure to meet you too mr Shelby.” Rose smiled at him back.  
Tommy left the winery to finish some other business he had in London but through all the day he couldn’t take away the thought of the young women he had met, she was so beautiful but he couldn’t focus on her beauty as much as he was caught up on her words, on her questions and on he ideas. He felt that he could be totally honest with her, tell her everything he had but he knew that he couldn’t do that at least not until she accepted him thats why he was hopping so much that he had impressed her and that she would except his offer.  
At the time Tommy had left her office Rose had called for a meeting with her most trusted people, which they were her secretary Alex, her driver Henry who would take care mostly of the dirty business and was head of her bodyguards and safety, and her best friend Peggy she was her economist. Rose needed to make sure that her choice would be the right one.  
“I will get straight to the reason I called you here, as you may know I was visited by Tommy Shelby today, he offered to buy my wine for his pubs in Birmingham and in the future to export it in America, this is clearly a nice offer but accepting would cost me my partnership with Sabini and of course would put me in war with him. Thats why I want your opinion in this choice. So what to you suggest? Rose sat and heard the opinions of her  
colleagues.  
The first to talk was Peggy, she said that if they break their deal with Sabini than they will have some downs on their budget but if they can get recovery it with the pubs in Birmingham than that will be fine also the export with America would be a huge improvement. After her it was Henry who took the word by saying that they had enough men that would fight and protect Rose if she was to join the war in London and in the end Alex said that if it was in need you could finally expect also Alfie Solomons offer for war union. Rose even though sure of the end she made a election where all of her colleagues voted for the Shelby partnership. So with the help and ideas of her staff Rose came to an conclusion.  
“Than I shall call tomorrow mr Shelby and tell him that I accept his offer.” With this words Rose close the meeting and after a few hours she went home, she was happy with the decision she had made and was so exited to work with the famous Tommy Shelby.


	5. In Tommy Shelbys mind

After the deal was made, Tommy and Rose had started to meet almost every week of course the reason was work, but their talks were enjoyable by both of them. Tommy would find any type of reasons to meet with Rose, and after all the business talk Tommy would find any reason to continue their meeting, he had started to arrange their meetings on break times so they could go on dinners together. It was strange to him to feel like that because this wasn’t only about Rose, but also about Alfie. When Tommy would come to London he would first stop at Alfies and meet him than with Rose. With Alfie it was even worse because Tommy couldn’t stop thinking how vulnerable he was to a person like him and he didn’t even bother to try to put on an act when he was with him. Tommy had thought that he would never feel like that after Grace and since she had left he had only thought of her but these last weeks he was feeling different ... Tommy Shelby had found himself thinking of Rose and Alfie almost everyday, and one night when he was finishing some paper work he got his head up to take a little break from the work, he light up a cigarette sat down comfortably and closed his eyes so he could clear his thoughts, tomorrow he had to go to London and he shouldn’t be this excited for work meetings but the fact that he was going to meet Alfie and Rose had created this type of affection onTommy, he stretched a little without opening his eyes and blew a few smokes from his cigarette while he stayed in his mind palace, and when he had finished the cigarette Tommy opened his eyes to shut the cigarette down and felt like he had just taken a nap and had experienced the most beautiful dream of his life, when he looked down he couldn’t believe what he had done. He had gotten an erection and only by thinking of Rose and Alfie.   
“What the fuck”? Said Tommy to himself how could he act so ridiculous, just like a young lad who gets his first erection from thinking of their crush. Well. He had to deal with this problem so he opened his trousers and slowly started to stroke his cock and releasing some low moans as he went faster he let his mind wander off to the two peoples who had caused this. Oh the thought of them together turned Tommy on so much and as he was going faster he came in a few minutes, this made Tommy realize that he couldn’t go on like this masturbating while thinking of them he should do some type of move on them that will either be a victory or he will end all connections with them.


	6. Aunt Polly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a perspective form some of our fav characters

The next day Tommy got ready and acted as casual as always he had noticed that aunt Polly had started to suspect something probably she thought that Tommy was seeing someone in London, that would explain why he leaves in the morning and doesn’t come back until its late in the dark. She had thought that maybe he with that “business lady” he mentioned before had something more than just a work partnership anyways, aunt Poll needed to know, she wasn’t going to leave Thomas make any mistake with a women like he did last time with that snake Grace. After Tommy left first thing she did was ask Arthur and John if they knew anything. “Well she is a real beauty, I can tell that and a smart mouth I wouldn’t surprise if Tom went with her it is his type.” Joked Arthur.  
“Arthur is right, Poll she is smart the first time Tommy met her she didn’t accept Tommy’s offer until after two days and Tom was pretty nervous about it.” Continued John.   
“All right then I wanna meet her myself, of course without Tom knowing, so you two better not say a thing of this conversation” she said as she gave them a serious look.  
“Of course not Poll when have we let you down?” Joked John, but both of them promised to not tell Tommy anything. The next thing Polly did was sent Finn in Tommys desk and asked to find a number of the winery we are working with. Finn was good with these jobs so he found it in a matter of minutes, than Polly made sure he wouldn’t talk of it to Tom or anyone. She wanted to call her right now but still had a bad feeling that if Tommy found out he might do something stupid so she checked Tom’s schedule and decided that the next week Tommy was going to meet that Alfie Solomons and had the rest of the day busy but nothing wasn’t mentioned so maybe she could speak with Rose St. Johns than.


End file.
